Sexo igual a Amor al Cuadrado
by Carolicious22
Summary: Todo lo que ella deseaba era convertirse en profesora, pero lamentablemente su padre se oponía a su sueño. Tras muchos fracasos, su padre decide darle una última oportunidad. Si falla, dejara de lado su profesión. Tras conocer a su nuevo alumno, Sasuke, se da cuenta de que el no tiene ningún interés en aprender nada de sus maestras, pero es un experto en lo que se refiere al sexo.


**Sexo = Amor2 **

**(Sexo igual a Amor al Cuadrado)** **by Carolicious**

* * *

**Resumen: **Todo lo que Sakura Haruno deseaba era convertirse en profesora, pero lamentablemente su padre se oponía a su sueño. Tras innumerables fracasos, su padre decide darle una última oportunidad para convertirse en profesora. Si falla, dejara de lado su profesión.

Tras conocer a su nuevo alumno, Sasuke Uchiha, se da cuenta de que el no tiene ningún interés en aprender nada de sus profesoras, pero es un experto en enseñarles todo acerca del Sexo.

Historia Original de **Mayu Shinjo**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, obvio que no porque de ser así estuviera haciendo otra cosa y le haría algunos arreglitos a esos personajes, en fin… le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** *o* y la idea original del fic viene del manga Sex=Love2 de **Mayu Shinjo**, mi Mangaka favorita. La amó, ella me entiende… Yo solo intervengo aquí para escribir la historia en letras y adaptarla a los personajes de Naruto, además de arreglar unas cuantas cositas y quitarles por igual para que no sea tediosa, así que ya aclare por si las moscas. Ustedes saben…

**Rating:** M

**Advertencias:** Un poco de Ooc. Lemmon. Lenguaje medio obsceno.

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

**.**

**.**

Su sueño era ser profesora. Ese siempre había sido y ahora lo estaba cumpliendo. En esos momentos, ella, Sakura Haruno, de 21 años, de cabello rosa y ojos verdes estaba a punto de conseguir un trabajo como profesora particular. Su sueño se iba a realizar al fin. Miro a la pareja esposos, quienes habían visto su anuncio en clasificados buscando un trabajo como profesora personal y habían aceptado. Ahora solo estaba a unas horas de conseguir su nuevo trabajo. Cruzo los dedos, lo iba a conseguir de seguro.

—Yo se que soy muy joven, señores Uchiha, pero créame que podre hacerlo.

La mujer, una señora de cabello y ojos negros, muy guapa para tener la edad que tenia, le sonrió.

—Eso espero porque mi hijo me tiene un poco preocupada…

—No se preocupe… Yo soy la indicada… Lo que su hijo necesita es esforzarse y si se esfuerza de seguro sus notas mejoraran—murmuró Sakura levantándose de su asiento y haciendo una pose triunfal.

La mujer que se llamaba Mikoto, la miro con una ceja alzada.

—¿Eh? Eso es lo que hemos intentado…

—Pero de seguro sus antiguos profesores no supieron hacerlo…

—Sigo sin entender…

—Es muy fácil… Solo tenemos que enseñarle lo divertido que es aprender… Ya vera…

Ya se lo estaba imaginando. De seguro era uno de esos chicos que le gustaba estar pegado de los videojuegos y no le gustaba estudiar. Con un poco de ayuda y una mano dura como la suya, ese chico aprendería para bien y tendría una buena recomendación tanto para la universidad con su carrera como para un nuevo puesto en ese instituto femenino que tanto deseaba poder entrar como profesora.

_«Hahaha… Lo lograre y le enseñare a mi padre que yo puedo hacerlo. ¡Claro que si!»,_ pensó ella riéndose estridentemente a lo que la pareja de esposos se miraron entre si.

—¿Mikoto, estas segura de que esta señorita es la indicada…?—escucho como el hombre le preguntaba a la mujer.

—Pues claro, Fugaku, con esa energía puede hacer que Sasuke se esfuerce…

—Bueno…

Sakura les sonrió a la pareja. Que no se dudase que lo podría hacer, pondría toda su fuerza y empeño en ello.

—Bien, señorita Haruno…

—Llámeme Sakura…

La mujer sonrió.

—¿Qué tal si conoces a Sasuke hoy?—pregunto la mujer.

Bueno, esperaba conocer al tal Sasuke el lunes cuando viniera a enseñarle después de clases, pero era mejor hacerlo hoy, así podría ver que clase de chico era y así poder preparar sus clases con tiempo y poder estar preparada. Asintió.

Sakura y la señora Uchiha se levantaron y fueron hacia las escaleras. Sakura no dejaba de ver la acogida casa en la que estaba, desearía que tener una casa así cuando se casase y quizás ser como la pareja. Subieron de todo las escaleras y caminaron un poco hasta que la mujer se detuvo frente a una puerta, negra por cierto y con un marco que decía: **Keep Out**. Cambio su estereotipo de su nuevo alumno, quizás no era un chico aficionado a los videojuegos, tal vez el chico era Emo y por eso no le gustaba estudiar… o mejor dicho ponerle empeño al estudio.

—Esta es la habitación de Sasuke…

—Oh…

—Me ha dicho que iba a estudiar con una amiga…

—Oh, entonces no deberíamos interrumpirlo, quizás están concentrados con el estudio…

—Eso espero…—murmuró la mujer haciendo una mueca. Llevo una mano al pomo de la puerta y lo giro mientras iba abriendo la puerta—Sasuke, quiero que conozcas a tu nueva profesora particular… Oh por dios…—grito la mujer.

Sakura inclino la cabeza para ver hacia dentro del cuarto, donde se veía un bulto muy grande sobre la cama y de esta salían gemidos como si estuviera… Se ruborizo al caer. Oh dios…

—¡Sasuke! ¡¿Qué diablos crees que estas haciendo?!—le grito la mujer al tal Sasuke entrando a la habitación.

La pelirosa vio como de la cama salían un chico y un chica, los dos casi sin ropa, la chica rápidamente fue hacia donde estaba un montón de ropa en el suelo y saco algunas poniéndoselas rápidamente.

—Es que solo sabes pensar en sexo, Sasuke…

—Déjame en paz, madre…

—Tu, muchachita lárgate de mi casa…—le grito a la chica de cabello rojo.

Sakura se quedo trabada mirando la escena tan vergonzosa. El chico la miro con furia reflejada en sus ojos negros, y Sakura se sobresalto. Vio como Mikoto tomaba a la chica pelirroja de una mano y la empujaba hacia donde estaba ella en la puerta.

—Le traeré un poco de te, señorita Haruno…—le dijo sin dejar de empujar a la chica fuera del cuarto.

—Sasuke llámame…

—No te llamara—dijo Mikoto antes de desaparecer con ella por donde estaban las escaleras.

Sakura asintió y se quedo parada como una estatua mirando hacia donde se había ido la señora Mikoto y esa chica. No podía creerlo, había pensado que el su alumno seria un chico Emo o Gamer, pero se había equivocado, ni a eso llegaba. Con el rabillo del ojo miro hacia donde estaba el chico, vestido con tan solo un chándal de color negro, dejando todo su torso al descubierto.

—Umm… ¿Y tu eres mi tal profesora particular?

La pelirosa se giro hacia el y lo encaro, pero tuvo que desviar la mirada. Era la primera vez que miraba a un hombre en esas fachas. ¿Por qué no se tapaba aquel niño pervertido?

—S-si…

—Eres una estúpida… Estaba a punto de correrme… ¿Cómo diablos le explicas eso a mi cuerpo?

—Yo… yo…—comenzó a balbucear, aquel chico de daba mala vibra, tenia una mirada muy fea y estaba toda dirigida hacia ella y ella no había hecho nada.

Dio un paso atrás, tenía que irse de ahí, no podía… Se dio la vuelta pero sintió como la tomaban del brazo halándola hacia atrás.

—¿Acaso intentas huir?

—Suéltame por favor…—dijo la pelirosa intentando zafarse del agarre del chico—Lo he visto haciendo cosas pervertidas…. Te he visto teniendo relaciones…—murmuró ruborizada sin dejar de intentar zafarse de el.

El chico soltó una carcajada.

—¿Y que tiene eso de extraordinario?—le pregunto mientras le daba un halón fuerte y la estrellaba contra la puerta abierta.

Se acercó a ella y Sakura se ruborizo más, por que diablos no se tapaba. El sonrió con una sonrisa que la pelirosa encontró muy bonita. Diablos porque tenia que ser tan bonito, desvió la mirada y sintió los dedos de el sobre su barbilla par a hacerle girar la cara hacia el y lo mirase.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sakura Haruno…—le respondió poniéndose derecha. Ya debía de dejar esa timidez, iba a ser profesora de este chico malcriado y no debía mostrarse débil ante el—Para ti soy la señorita Haruno…

El se rio.

—¿Tienes novio?

Sakura abrió la boca perpleja. ¿A que venia ese tipo de pregunta tan descarada?

—Y eso a ti que debe de importarte…

El sonrió con la misma sonrisa perversa de antes. A Sakura no le gustaba esto.

—Es cierto… No debe de importarme…

Sakura frunció el ceño. A ese chico le faltaban modales, mira que hablarle de esa forma a los mayores.

—Quiero hacerlo contigo, ahora mismo—dijo de pronto el muchacho.

Sakura se quedo petrificada, ¿había escuchado bien? O sea que el quería hacerlo… Oh dios… Se separó de él feliz y comenzó a dar saltitos.

—¿Te ha entrado ganas de hacerlo tan pronto…?

—Si…—dijo el—No puedo esperar ni un minuto más…

Oh dios, era grandioso.

—Voy a prepararlo todo…—murmuró ella.

—No tardes…—dijo el.

Sakura felizmente bajo hacia la salita donde estaban los señores sentados bebiendo tranquilamente té. Se acercó a ellos mientras tomaba su bolso.

—Ha decidido hacerlo…—les dijo para después darse la vuelta y subir de nuevo hacia el cuarto del chico que la esperaba tranquilamente con las piernas abiertas—Estoy lista… ¿Donde habíamos quedado?—le murmuró mostrando todo su espíritu de profesora, ya que llevaba un banda amarrada en la cabeza de animación—¿Por cual asignatura empezamos?

El chico la miro con un tic en el ojo, algo que encontraba confuso. ¿Por qué la miraba así? El chico soltó una exclamación y se levanto.

—¿De que mierda estas hablando?—le grito el chico y Sakura lo miro confundida—¡Lo que yo hablo es de follar! ¡Follar! ¡Es lo único que quiero hacer! ¡Quiero hacerlo contigo!

Sakura siguió parpadeando confusa, hasta que al fin cayo.

—Lo siento, pero no estoy especializada en Educación Física…—dijo ya que era la verdad.

El chico sonrió y comenzó a acercarse a ella.

—Entonces yo te enseñare sobre el tema…—dijo el sin dejar de acercarse a ella mientras se iba soltando el cordón del chándal que llevaba.

Sakura se ruborizo, ¿a que diablos venia aquello?

—No…—dijo dando un paso hacia atrás—Yo soy la profesora…

—Te lo explicare de la forma que tú puedas entender…

—¿Eh?

De una manera muy rápida, el chico la tomó de las manos y la aprisiono en la pared, tomó rápidamente su rostro con las manos y la besó. Sakura se quedo en el aire. Oh dios, la estaba besando. Su alumno la estaba besando. Sintió como el presionaba mas sus labios sobre los suyos, no, no podía dejarse besar por su alumno. Junto las manos en el pecho desnudo del muchacho y comenzó a empujarlo hasta que se zafó de él.

—¡Para!—le grito—¡No sigas!

Pero el no se detuvo. Peor aun, la agarró otra vez y la estampó sobre un escritorio, medio acostándola en este, para volver a besarla de nuevo. Deseaba gritar, maldición, se supone que era su profesora y se estaba besando con él.

—Suéltame…

—¿De donde has sacado esta vocecita tan linda?—le dijo Sasuke sin dejar de besarla.

—Ah…—gimió cuando el le mordió levemente el labio—Ya basta por favor…

Esto estaba mal. Como pudo se deshizo del agarre tan fuerte que tenia el sobre sus manos, liberando una mano, la estampo sobre la mejilla del chico. Luego de hacerlo se arrepintió, le había pegado a su nuevo alumno. ¿Qué clase de profesora era? El chico tenía la cara ladeada, pero después la volvió hacia ella lentamente mientras se enderezaba y la fulminaba con la mirada.

—Yo… Yo lo siento…—dijo poniéndose derecha y arreglándose un poco.

Oh dios… Tenia que irse de ahí. No podía seguir allí, no después de lo que había sucedido. Comenzó a alejarse de él. Caminando hacia la puerta. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente pero la mano fuerte del chico la detuvo. Se giro hacia él.

El tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Crees que puedes rechazarme Señorita Haruno?—Sakura lo miro con terror y el soltó una carcajada—Lo siento, pero tu y yo… Hehe… Algún día sucederá… porque…—sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez con una sonrisa coqueta—Eres justo lo que me gusta a mí…

Sakura tiro fuertemente de su brazo zafándose de el, dándole una ultima mirada antes de irse de allí, de ese cuarto y de esa casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba ya en su casa. Una mansión que cualquiera que la viera diría que ahí vivía el presidente, pero no, solo eran su dictador padre y ella, y el personal de la casa. Su madre había muerto hace unos años y no tenia hermanos, solo eran ellos dos. Suspiro y abrió la puerta delantera de la casa, entrando a hurtadilla con sus cosas. Comenzó a cerrar la puerta lentamente hasta que escucho la voz de su padre Kizashi que la asusto.

—Ya estas en casa… Que pronto…

Sakura le sonrió a su padre que tenia una mirada muy fea, casi le daba miedo.

—¿Han vuelto a despedirte?

—No… Padre, lo de hoy ha sido distinto…—su padre la miro medio desinteresado.

—Quiero que abandones la carrera de magisterio.

Ah… se le olvidaba, su padre se oponía a su sueño de ser profesora. Ya que decía que con su posición no tenia porque tener un trabajo tan mediocre, que podía vivir del dinero que tenia y casarse con un hombre de buena posición.

—Pero papa mi sueño es ser profesora…

El entorno los ojos.

—No tienes porque hacerlo. Siempre puedes vivir en esta casa sin que te falte nada…—dijo su padre con su instinto protector. Era siempre lo mismo, su padre insistía en que dejase su carrera, con tanto esfuerzo que Sakura estaba poniendo en ella. No podía abandonarla y menos abandonar su sueño.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. No le importaba nada, solo su sueño de ser profesora. Su padre puso una mala cara y la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

—Escúchame Sakura… Tal como prometiste, si esta familia te despide abandonaras la carrera de magisterio… ¿Entendido?

Sakura trago nerviosa. También se olvidaba de la promesa que le había hecho su padre días atrás. Le había prometido que si la familia con la que iba a trabajar la despedía por su mal trabajo, no seguiría con su sueño de ser maestra, pero estaba segura de que lo conseguiría aunque el alumno fuese un chico con tal actitud rebelde.

—Si…—acepto, ya que una promesa era una promesa, pero no se rendiría tan rápido.

Su padre sonrió triunfalmente y se fue. Sakura suspiro de tranquilidad y se fue hacia su cuarto que era rosa, bastante grande con estantes llenos de DVDs de su actor favorito **Itachi Takeda***. Su sueño de ser profesora vino por él. Había pasado parte de su adolescencia viendo su drama, **El Profesor Kimpachi 3ºB** y cuando al fin dejo el instituto de señoritas quiso ser lo que deseaba, ser profesora, y todo gracias a él, pero su padre se oponía como siempre.

Se acercó a la plasma que estaba pegada sobre la pared. La prendió y se estaba reproduciendo el drama del Profesor Kimpachi, y en ese momento salió el señor Takeda. Se quedo viéndola felizmente, olvidándose de todo lo que había pasado. Cuando termino sonrió, como podía abandonar su sueño así tan fácil solo porque su padre se la ponía difícil. No señor.

Se acercó a su altar, donde tenía todos los volúmenes del drama de la serie del Profesor Kimpachi. Sobre una mesa estaba un portarretratos con la cara del señor Takeda. Se puso de rodillas frente al altar y rezo frente a este. Era el único que le daba fuerza para seguir.

—Señor Takeda… Présteme su energía…—murmuró.

Tenia que ponerse las pilas y olvidarse del suceso de hace unas horas. Aunque su alumno no quisiese, el iba a aprender o no se llamaba Sakura Haruno. Solo que… Estaba un poco nerviosa… Esas palabras que ese chico dijo… Movió la cabeza. Tenia que olvidarse de eso. Su trabajo era ser su profesora y así poder demostrarle a su padre que ella podía serlo.

**.**

**.**

Dios. Se sentía totalmente genial. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así. En la cima de la cúspide y luego cayendo poco a poco en un precipicio de placer… Empujaba más. Sabía que iba a acabar muy pronto. En realidad no le importaba. Solo quería seguir disfrutando…

Ver su cuerpo desnudo y delgado bajo suyo, con aquellos pechos elevados hacia él, como diciendo: tómanos con tu boca. Sus pechos un poco grandes para sus hombros, pero perfectos para sus manos. Rosados, sus pezones lo eran.

—Ah… Sasuke… Más…

—Si…

Si le iba a dar más, pero como si fuese una burbuja, todo se reventó en menos de un segundo. En ese momento se encontraba su cama, a boca arriba, excitado, con una erección tan potente que dolía y con unas terribles ganas de masturbarse.

Sonrió y se llevo la mano a donde la sangre le pulsaba fuertemente, no dudo ni un momento en hacerlo, su mano se movió sola sobre su falo erecto y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo completamente saciado.

—Esto es muy vergonzoso…Nunca había tenido que masturbarme…

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Qué diablos hacia ella allí? Ah, si, buscando información, camino por los pasillos, aunque tenía una orden de permiso, no puedo evitar esconderse cuando veía a alumnos caminando por los pasillos de aquel instituto masculino. Sonrió y se acercó a la puerta del salón donde en un principio se había dirigido. Miro por este, había un grupito de chicos sentados en unas mesas charlando, otros estaban en un rincón haciendo lo mismo.

Entro en el salón y la mayoría de los chicos se giraron hacia ella, tenían una mirada muy extraña, casi mirándola con lascivia. Hizo una mueca y se acercó al grupo que estaba más cerca de ella.

—Emm… Buenos días… ¿Esta aquí Sasuke Uchiha?

.

.

En otro lugar, en la enfermería para ser mas específicos.

—Es una mierda…—murmuró mientras comenzaba a ser desvestido por la enfermera Karin. Vio como ella sacaba su estetoscopio y se lo colocaba en las orejas y luego le colocaba a el la campana en el corazón—Esa profesora… Intente seducirla… pero no se dejo…

La enfermera, que era de una complexión muy buena, con el cabello rojo hasta el trasero, siguió moviendo el aparato por donde estaba su corazón.

—Si… jamás pensé que hubiese una mujer que se resistiese a tu cuerpo…

—Señorita Karin…

Sasuke la miro y ella levantó la mirada hacia el, mientras se quitaba el estetoscopio.

—¿Si?

—Creo que a mi cuerpo no le pasa nada raro…

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa.

—Yo si creo que le pasa algo…

Se acercó mas a él, y con las dos manos abiertas comenzó a moverlas por su pecho, tocándolo, acariciándolo. Se inclino hacia el y comenzó a besarle el pecho, Sasuke dejo que lo hiciese.

—Tu cuerpo es sensual y es absolutamente irresistible para cualquier mujer…—susurro ella.

Sasuke se quedo pensando. Era cierto, su cuerpo era tan irresistible. Ninguna mujer podía decirle que no, así que el problema de seguro no era él, era ella. Ya la arreglaría…

—¿Ah, si? Me alegro…—se levantó rápidamente y la enfermera Karin se le quedo viendo anonadada.

—¿Eh?

—Estaba preocupado, temía que mis feromonas ya no hicieran efecto. Gracia señorita—murmuró mientras se abotonaba la camisa y salía de allí.

La enfermera se quedo perpleja.

**.**

**.**

En el lugar de antes.

Se había pasado haciéndole preguntas a los compañeros de Sasuke, debía de saber más de su alumno nuevo, que era tan complejo. Asintió a un chico que acababa de contestarle una pregunta.

—Ah… Entiendo…—murmuró mientras anotaba en la libreta que había llevado—Así que Sasuke tiene las hormonas en plena ebullición…

—Si—dijo una de los alumnos de aquel salón—Las chicas revolotean a su alrededor como abejas a la miel…

—Y le ponen los ojitos así—murmuró otro alumno poniendo los ojos como un perrito.

—Así que se tira las que el quiere y nunca ha tenido una mala experiencia…

—Ah… ya veo—murmuró Sakura sin dejar de anotar. Se quedo viendo todo lo que había anotado, debía de encontrar la manera de desviar toda su energía y atención que usaba en el sexo para los estudios, pero la cosa era como podía hacerlo. Suspiro.

—Oiga señorita…—le llamó uno de esos alumnos. Miro al muchacho—¿Y usted… tuvo ganas de acostarse con el cuando lo vio?

—¿O acaso ya lo han hecho?—pregunto otro.

Sakura se ruborizo hasta la raíz y movió la cabeza. Eso nunca iba a suceder. Ella era un maestra y el un alumno. Aquello nunca pasaría. Nunca…

—Bueno yo…

Escucho como la puerta se abría y todo el mundo se giro hacia la persona que había abierto la puerta. Sakura se llevo la libreta a la boca.

—¿Qué hace aquí mi querida profesora particular?—dijo la persona por la que había estado preguntando hace unos segundos.

* * *

**Me vi a cambiar el nombre del autor. *Tetsuya Takeda a Itachi Takeda, en este fic Itachi no será hermano de Sasuke. Hahaha… ^^**

**El Profesor Kimpachi 3ºB: Pues es una novela. Yo ni idea, la busque para ver que tal, pero la sinopsis no me llama la atención.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Quieren continuación?**


End file.
